The Story Behind the Subspace Emissary
by RonnyBravo
Summary: We all know the story of the Subspace Emissary. The threat of Subspace Bombs came to the Smasher World and almost engulfed it in subspace, the subspace being ruled by Tabuu. But what happened behind the scenes of these events? This is that story...


The origins of the Smasher World have always remained a mystery, locked away in the minds of its creators. But now, they are ready to reveal these secrets to us; they being the hand brothers, Crazy Hand and Master Hand. They shaped the world with their very… well, hands, Master Hand, the smarter of the two, coming up with the idea and then drawing it out, and Crazy Hand, the more of the muscle of the two of them, doing the main work on the world, creating the land, seas, and skies. It was perfect in their eyes.

Then Master Hand came up with the idea that would change the whole world in itself. From viewing other worlds, they found that there were people, creatures, and things of all sorts in them. The two hands decided that they would need to make people, creatures, and things for their world as well, modeling them after the things they had seen in the other worlds. They called the people they made Smashers, and made them to love the art of brawl. Why, it is unknown.

These Smashers were exact copies of those from the other worlds, but they had special qualities. For one, they could not die in a fight; only be trophificated, or turned into a trophy. They could be revived from that form by a variety of different means, mainly by touching the golden base of the trophy they had turned into. They also possessed all traits of their blueprints from the other worlds, so that they would act in similar ways to the ones that they were copied from.

And so their world they had created was peaceful and good. The Smashers went about what they had been made to do, thriving in the places that the hands had made for them, which were also modeled after places from other worlds. The Smashers loved their world, and what they did within it and the hands looked on happily.

Then Crazy, who had been following his brother's orders and living in his shadow, came up with his own idea. But when he presented it to Master Hand, Master Hand turned it down fiercely, saying that the idea was much too dangerous to the lives of the Smashers, for he cared about them more then Crazy did.

Crazy Hand's idea was… well, crazy. He wanted Master Hand to approve of the idea known as Subspace, an alternate reality of the Smasher World within the world itself, with dark clones of every smasher and area of the Smasher World. And it would have a ruler of its own, to govern it and make sure the shadows didn't get out of hand.

But Master Hand, being the smart person he was, refused to let Crazy Hand have his way, for he knew that if that ruler turned against them, the world could be engulfed in the Subspace and the Smashers destroyed. Crazy left his brother's presence angrily, and decided to do what he wanted anyways. He worked for days out of Master Hand's sight, vowing to get back at his brother with what he would do, and finally, he did it. He created the first Subspace Bomb deep within the heart of the Isle of the Ancients.

Then he put it into action. He detonated it using two small "R.O.B." robots to the far west of the large landmass that was the Smasher World. The results were positive. The bomb created an enormous Subspace hole. Crazy Hand, pleased, went inside of it and found that it was an empty mass of darkness. He set to work quickly, knowing that Master Hand would find him soon, and finally finished what he had started when Master Hand had rejected him.

He had created Subspace, a world of darkness, ruled over by an ultimate being, which was the final thing Crazy Hand created. He infused the being with the powers of Subspace and brought forth what was known as Tabuu. Crazy Hand, delighted, began to leave the Subspace area to rub it in his brother's face. But Tabuu had other plans. In Crazy Hand's haste to make the world he had forgotten to order Tabuu to prevent the dark beings of that world to get out of hand. Tabuu unleashed a blast of energy at Crazy Hand before the younger brother of the two hands could leave. Crazy Hand was nearly killed by his own creation.

Master Hand discovered the Subspace mass floating over the western sea soon afterwards and rushed into the expanding Subspace quickly realizing what his brother must have done. He discovered Crazy Hand nearly dead on the floor of the mass and also discovered Tabuu in the process.

Tabuu tried to kill him but Master Hand was smarter and managed to hit Tabuu straight in the heart, where his energy core was. Tabuu was disabled and as a result, the Subspace was unable to remain stable. Master Hand escaped with Crazy Hand's near dead body before the Subspace could collapse on him. But Tabuu was not dead, and Master Hand knew it. Subspace existed now, and Tabuu existed with it. So he came up with a plan to destroy Tabuu in order to avenge his brother's injuries. He would create as much Subspace as possible to find his enemy and destroy him.

He found the plans for the Subspace bomb in the Isle of the Ancients and decided that was where he would make his home base. Then he recruited one of the Smashers to tell about his plan and use as a pawn to help him gain knowledge as to where he could plant Subspace Bombs. This Smasher was Ganondorf. Ganondorf did as he was told, finding locations where Master Hand could plant the bombs. By creating more Subspace, he hoped to get more locations for Tabuu to appear so that he could search for and destroy him quicker.

Then Master Hand brought forth a new Smasher; R.O.B., whom he called the leader of the R.O.B. army. Then he brought forth the Primids and many other creatures and monsters, and ordered them to take over one of the Smashers' possessions in order to use as a vessel. This was the Halberd, belonging to the Smasher, Meta Knight. From there, blinded by vengeance, Master Hand began having R.O.B., disguised as an Ancient Minister, assure that the Subspace Bombs all got to where they needed to be. Thus the Subspace army was born.

Then, after realizing what would happen to the Smashers when all of these Subspace bombs were going off, Master Hand ordered Ganondorf to find a partner and use that partner to turn all of the Smashers into trophies using trophification blasters. In return, Ganondorf would not be turned into a trophy and would receive the glory of helping Master Hand defeat Tabuu.

Ganondorf did as he was told and asked Bowser for his help, not telling Bowser about the history behind the blasters. Bowser accepted his offer, and Ganondorf gave him one of three trophification blasters. But somehow, another Smasher caught wind of the trophification idea and stole one of the blasters, hoping to turn everyone else into a trophy in order to make them possessions. But that is aside the point.

Ganondorf let Bowser go out into the field more often than he did, for he had to keep taking orders from Master Hand, Bowser had his own minions, and he had to keep Bowser away from the secret for as long as he could, while he and Master Hand worked on their grand creation; a Subspace battleship, designed specifically to create Subspace. But it was built within Subspace and therefore could not be taken out unless the Subspace was large enough to sustain it.

In the meantime, R.O.B.'s mission was going well, until he felt something that no robot should have felt; remorse. As he continuously instructed his underlings to blow up the bombs, he felt bad for what happened to them after the bombs exploded. Master Hand began to realize R.O.B.'s disloyalty and told Ganondorf to take control of the Subspace Bomb Factory and engulf the whole floating island in Subspace. Ganondorf understood his master's logic, realizing that the battleship could get out of Subspace if many bombs went off in the same place at once.

Ganondorf projected himself into the factory and forced the R.O.B. army, against R.O.B.'s will, to blow the Isle of the Ancients into Subspace. Around the same time, Meta Knight took back the Halberd from what the Smashers called the Subspace army and Mr. Game & Watch alleged to adjoin with the other Smashers as well. Now the Smashers united and set their sights on the Subspace created around the Isle of the Ancients. However, the battleship was now complete, and Ganondorf revealed it to Bowser.

They brought it out of Subspace, signifying that they would not need the Subspace bombs anymore, and blasted from the ultimate Subspace cannon the laser that could summon Subspace anytime and anywhere. It worked, but the celebration of the weapon's success was short-lived, for the Smashers came along to invade the Subspace, distracting the Subspace army's leaders long enough for the Smasher known as Kirby to slice off Subspace cannon with the Dragoon. Bowser and Ganondorf retreated into Subspace, where Master Hand silently gave Ganondorf the OK to trophificate Bowser.

Ganondorf did just that as soon as they entered Subspace. He used his trophification blaster and then threw it out, calling to Master Hand, who was already in the Subspace. He and Master Hand would now look for Tabuu together.

However, Master Hand was quickly disabled by Tabuu who had hidden himself well and Ganondorf tried to stop the ruler of Subspace, but Tabuu proved too powerful for him and he was trophificated as well. Master Hand, blinded by rage, tried to attack Tabuu, but was thrown back down to the ground unconscious and bleeding. As soon as the Smashers arrived, Tabuu trophificated all of them with a mighty blast of energy before they could do anything, and almost doomed the Smasher World as they knew it.

But another one of Master Hand's creations saved the day; the timed badges, under the possession of the now trophificated Smasher King Dedede in his Subspace engulfed castle. These badges would revive their holders from their trophificated form after a certain amount of time. The Smashers Luigi and Ness were revived by these badges first, and they revived King Dedede. Then Kirby was revived later on by one that he swallowed.

The four of them in separate combined efforts untrophificated all of the Smashers and they entered what Tabuu created from all of the Subspace engulfed areas; The Great Maze. They defeated together all of the evil shadows of Subspace that were ruled by Tabuu, and reached the Subspace ruler at the end of the maze, where another Smasher joined their number and saved them from being turned back into trophies; Sonic the Hedgehog.

With Sonic on their team, only three Smashers were left out and they all faced Tabuu together, taking him down in a fight to the finish. Once Tabuu was destroyed, the Subspace would be destroyed as well. With Tabuu's defeat, Subspace was no more, and the Smashers were able to live in the world Master Hand had created for them peacefully once again.

* * *

**A/N: This is just one of my interpretations of what could have caused the entire Subspace Emissary. I hope you all enjoyed it! Just a note, if you recognize my pen name from my other Super Smash Bros story known as Identical Twins, this has nothing to do with that. I assure you, this story and that story have a completely different story behind the creation of the Smashers and are nothing alike. **

**I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl. It belongs to Nintendo.**


End file.
